Popped Collar
by Baka No Hanyou
Summary: Roxanne finds Megamind's weakness, which comes from years of wearing popped collars...


Roxanne heard the sound of the invisible car's engine enter the lair, followed by the sound of a door slamming and a dozen or so electronic barks from the Brainbots. Many sheets of paper with ideas, math problems, and blueprints were hanging over her head as she sat on a couch, typing away on her laptop for work. Another sound came of a dropped wrench, followed by many excited electronic barking noises and her boyfriend opened the giant curtain that separated the newly transformed living room from the rest of the abandoned power plant that was Megamind's lair.

Roxanne gave her blue alien a smile. "Welcome home, Megs." He walked over and sat heavily beside her with a great sigh, placing his giant blue head in his hands.

"Hard day of work?" she asked, saving her files before turning her laptop off and setting it aside on the coffee table.

Megamind gave another sigh as he sat back up. "Yeah. The bank robbery I stopped today involved my uncles."

Roxanne's brows wrinkled in confusion. "Uncles?"

Megamind turned emerald green eyes to her. "I grew up in the prison, Roxanne. Practically everyone in there now helped raise me."

"Oh," was all she could reply. She had never given much thought to how Megamind had grown up.

"'_Good ol' Megs,'_ they said," Megamind mimicked. "_'You wouldn't really turn us in, would you? You haven't really turned good, have you? It's just a joke, right? You wouldn't turn us in, would you? We're practically family.'_ But I had no choice, Roxanne. It's my duty now to stop crime and put the bad people in jail." He let out another heavy sigh, green eyes downcast.

Roxanne looked at him with concern. Obviously this was quite a conflict in Megamind's heart. Her own heart went out to her boyfriend.

"Hey," Roxanne urged. "C'mere." She turned on the red couch, so she was facing him fully. He looked up at her questioningly, but obeyed, scooting closer to her.

She took him gently by the shoulders and turned him so he was facing the same direction as her. Reaching around him, she unhooked his trademark cape and attached shoulder pads with spikes and popped collar. Even though he was a hero now, his wardrobe hadn't changed at all. She placed said items on the coffee table, next to her laptop.

Placing her hands on his shoulders again, she used her thumbs to rub small circles between his shoulder blades.

Megamind instantly relaxed, practically melting into her touch. "Oh, Roxanne," he sighed contentedly. "That feels _wonderful_."

She giggled at his reaction. "Have you never had a massage before?"

"Mas-euge?" He tried the word in his mouth. "No."

"Minion never did this for you?" she asked, moving lower on his back. He arched his back in pleasure, like a cat, even making little mewling noises of enjoyment.

Megamind chuckled. "Roxy, Minion's robotic body is eight hundred pounds. Even though I invented it, I doubt his hands could work so…_gently_." His eyes drifted closed as he let himself enjoy what his girlfriend was doing.

They sat in comfortable silence, Roxanne working out knots and worry with her hands and appreciating the feel of her boyfriend's body. Metro Man had too much muscle in her opinion. Megamind may have been skinny, but he was all lean muscle.

Once, she had interviewed him while he was in prison. He had stayed in his cell with the cute painted animals and the slogan, "Happy Thoughts, Happy People" on the wall. She had asked questions through the speaker system. Upon seeing him in there, she had known there was no way he could stay as skinny as he did without doing some exercises in his cell or in the prison yard. There was only a chair and a TV in the solitary confinement cell, yet he was as skinny as rail. Her hands moved down his arms, confirming for herself that there was indeed muscle there. She was actually glad his species couldn't get as bulky as Metro Man.

She recalled how, even at his prison interview, Megamind has popped the collar on his traffic cone orange prison uniform. She also thought of his pajamas, and how big that popped collar was.

As she continued working with her hands, she looked at his uncovered neck now. His blue skin looked so smooth and his neck arched gracefully. Roxanne thought about what a shame it was that he covered his neck all the time. She watched from a side angle, fascinated, as he swallowed. His Adam's apple bobbed ever so slightly under that gorgeous skin. Unable to resist her thoughts anymore, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

Megamind suddenly stiffened under her hands, his eyes popped wide as saucers and a gasp of pleasure escaping his lips.

"Roxanne!" he exhaled huskily.

"Oh? What's this?" Roxanne teased, a playful look on her face. She kissed his neck again, just under his seashell shaped pink ear. His hands shot out for something to grab to brace himself, catching onto the couch back and cushion. She kissed lower, where neck met shoulder. He made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan that Roxanne absolutely loved. It was like music to her ears and she wanted him to make the noise again. She moved her kisses to the other side of his neck and he proceeded to twitch, gasp, and moan her name every time her lips made contact. He hissed in pleasure when she nibbled at his pink hued ears.

"Why, Megamind," Roxanne purred. "I believe I have found your weakness." Megamind was gasping for breath, his blue skin flushed from her attentions. "It seems you have worn your collars popped up so often that your skin is now quite _sensitive._" To prove her point, she gave him a few more kisses that drove him wild.

"Temptress," he moaned out when she finished her assault on his neck.

"And I'm just getting started," she warned.

"What else could you possibly do to me?" was what Megamind wanted to ask, but all that came out was a _"wha-"_ before he felt her perfectly manicured nails running lightly over his bald head. She gave him the occasional head rub and he always enjoyed it, but after all the special attention he had just received, all of his skin was super sensitive and it felt even better.

She was kissing his neck, running her nails over his scalp, running her teeth over his ears, it was wonderful, it was divine, he didn't want her to stop, oh Roxanne-

He hadn't realized he was speaking out loud until he felt her turn his head and her lips met his in a searing kiss that stopped all thought. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her around in front of him, placing her in his lap. They continued kissing as she ran her nails slowly down the outline of the blue lightning bolt on his suit until she encountered the growing bulge at the bottom.

Megamind broke the kiss when her hands touched down, head raised in a silent moan. She paused to let him catch his breath, giving him a mischievous grin. When he calmed down enough to register what had happened, he saw her evil grin as green eyes met blue and gave her a devious look back.

"Miss Ritchi, you beautiful temptress you," he growled, before setting out to finish what she had started.

After that, he sometimes skipped out on his popped collars, to let her know that he wanted that special attention again. And she always happily obliged to the hint.


End file.
